Kodansa Family
The Kodansa Family is a fanon season 28 episode of Supernanny. It's been quite a while since Gloria adopted all children from the Neeleman Family. Gloria Robinson, 28, states the latest episode, Iconic-Todaro Family Revisited Again, as her least favorite Supernanny episode so far. Since this is a season 35 episode, it could be tellable if every season since season 8 was based on Gloria's age, but this started in season 11, the season which had only 8 episodes. Season 12 was supposed to have 22 episodes, but it expanded to 31, including Ridley Family from the 2014 video game Supernanny: The Theory International. There we go, the Kodansa family lives in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Olan (42) and Kirsten (39) have 20 children. Ember (22) and Simon (20) are both well-behaved. However, the eighteen youngest children are exceedingly far from it. Pamela (60), Kirsten's aunt, is also living with the family, upon her husband's death at age 71-she was 56. This has got to be a portion of Cap Family Revisited, or a variation of Harris Family. Ember and Polo Cap have two children: Cruise (3) and Brooke (20 months). Cruise and Brooke are well-behaved. Simon's wife is Polish Anna Cziszowszko (23). Simon and Anna have one child, Mickey (2). Mickey is well-behaved. Even Kirsten's younger sister N.O., or Nicole Orla (37) tries to help her. There we go, if you thought Thomas and Craig Cyser were bad, well think again. Michelle (15) bites, makes Cruise cry into falsely claiming his shows were cancelled due to Godzilla, and fights. She has exceedingly unthinkable outbursts and often swaggers and punches and kicks things with pure rage. Frederick (14) deals, possesses, smuggles, and recycles drugs. He has no respect for Simon, Ember, Kirsten, Olan, Pamela, Anna, or Polo, and most notably, he calls alot of people every name in the book. Fraternal quadruplets Phillip, Roberta, Nora, and Verona (all 13) choke people, have violent outbursts, do unthinkable things, and often swagger and throw, hit, and punch things with exceedingly unthinkable rage. Phillip also variates Joshua Juritin and Joshua Remano. Identical quadruplets Larson, Landon, Lester, and Luther (all 12) fight, throw, vandalize games, and they WANT to SCREW PEOPLE!!!!! (their words, not mine!) Meryn (11) beats residents up, does constant MySpace, constant Bebo, constant iPad, and most notably, she tries to make people attempt to commit suicide. Identical triplets Rain, Ice, and Cloud (all 7) yell words, refuse to do their homework, or clean their rooms, and ignore their parents. Identical twins Josef and Bryce (both 4) pee on furniture and flooring and spit in faces. However, not just that, it's fraternal quintuplets Celine, Nicholas, Cameron, Emma, and Aidan (all 3) who rule the roost. They push people off the trampoline, knock chairs over for fun, disrespect home, push residents over the streets, and endanger residents' lives. All bad children say the most dirty, rough, and harsh sentences you could ever hear, and they were expelled from at least 30 schools each or daycares! All of them swear. Most of them are like Thomas and Craig Cyser, most notably jumping on the beds, and pulling Ember's hair. One time, the 3-year olds were hurricanes. Can this family be saved? Or has she met her match? Discipline techniques: Naughty Swivel (for Michelle), Naughty Desk (for Frederick, Phillip, Roberta, Nora, and Verona), Reflection Room (for Larson, Landon, Lester, Luther, and Meryn), Naughty Space (for Rain, Ice, and Cloud), Naughty Rectangle (for Josef and Bryce), and Naughty Pit (for Celine, Nicholas, Cameron, Emma, and Aidan). Transcripts in Theory Games *Michelle, Frederick, Phillip, Roberta, Nora and Verona Kodansa get sent to Teen Camp *The Kodansa children get sent to BMC *Some of the Kodansa Family goes to Chicago, while others go to Military School *The good Kodansas go to Hollywood, the bad Kodansas go to Boot Camp Category:Fanon Season 28 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Iowa Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Naughty Desk Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Space Episodes Category:Naughty Rectangle Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Episodes with Teens on Drugs Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Quadruplets Episodes Category:Identical Quadruplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Quadruplets Episodes Category:Quintuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Quintuplets Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Episodes with Children Kicked out of Daycare Category:Episodes created by Plankton5165 Category:Triplets Episodes Category:Identical Triplets Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Identical Twins Episodes Category:Families with Twenty Children Category:Large Family Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes